Erika Danyie
Erika Danyie is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s fifth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Erika´s District partner is Lyssander Ghan. 'Erika Danyie' Age: 18 District: the Capitol Gender: Female Weapons: Slingshot, spears Personality: Erika is a pleasant, dreamy person, the kind of girl you wish you knew. She is nice but still honest towards her friends. Her friends often come to her for advice about all kinds of things, as she is very wise and makes good decitions. Erika is focused on looking forward, and not getting stuck in the past. She can be a bit silly and unserious at bad times, and she has a very dumb sense of humor. Erika is somewhat spoiled, as she grew up in the Capitol and is used to getting everything in life served for her on a silver platter. History: Erika, for one being as wise and calm as her, has done through a lot of bad stuff in her life so far. Her parents were an abusive drunk called Faendal, who beat Erika´s mother and her throughout her childhood. Erika´s mother, Camilla, was a prostitute in the Capitol´s lowest and rowdiest crowds and streets. They lived in part slum, part shack as near the sewers in the Capitol as you could get. By the time Erika was only five, her father was drunk into submission and very mad at her mother for some reason. He beat her hard while Erika was watching from her room, and ultimately killed her. Faendal made Erika promise not to tell anyone she knew about it, and she agreed out of fear of being killed herself. Their secret was well kept through years and years. When Erika started in school, the teachers and staff quickly started to notice hints about abuse. She often had bruises which she brushed off as accidents while playing, and for a while they believed her. What was really happening was that Faendal was beating her almost every day, for cooking the wrong dinner, for being too loud and all kinds of small things. Soon the teachers couldn´t ignore their suspicious anymore, when Erika came to school with blood all over her face and walking with a limp. They called the Peacekeepers, and they raided Erika´s home in the sewers late at night, when her father was beating her. They caugth him in the act, and arrested him on the spot. He was sentenced to death, as they interrogated Erika and also found he had murdered his wife as well as abuse Erika herself. Erika was six and a half years old when Faendal was executed. She hated her father, really hated him, but hated even more watching him die. It was not a pleasant sight, watching as a man was dangeling from a rope, trying desperately to get some air, his neck cramped and life soon over. With both her parents dead, Erika was adopted away to another family. First Erika was scared that it would become just the same again, more abuse and lies. But instead she was adopted to a rich family in the center of the Capitol. They were a young couple who had tried for years to adopt a child, but unsuccessful. This all changed when they got Erika, their adoption request had finally went through. At first Erika thougth it was strange that her parents both were male, but didn´t really care, as they weren´t abusive assholes at least. They treated her with respect and love, and Erika treated them with the same respect and love. She got loads of friends at her new school, but some kids started to bully her for her parents´ sexuality. However, Erika did not care about them, and soon they stopped. But that did not stop the attack that happened when Erika was sixteen. One night, she and her fathers were watching a movie, late at night. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the door bursted open and several masked men in black military outfits ran into their house. They pinned her fathers to the floor and started beating them with large bats, while Erika could do nothing but watch. But the masked men had done a grave mistake, coming into her house and trying to destroy her family. Filled with rage, Erika headbutted one of the men in the back and took his bat. She screamed, punched and hit with her bat at the men. Caugth by surprise, the attackers scattered and ran out of the door. Even though she saved their lives, her fathers were both gravely injured and could not work in their jobs. They were barely kept alive, but the doctors were certain that they would die within a couple of months without the rigth treatment. All of their saving had gone to try to save them from dying in the first place, so they did not have that kind of money. Erika knew she had to volunteer for the hunger games, and win to save her family. She could not afford to lose them. Preferred Alliance: Erika will want to ally with a bigger alliance, so she has lots of people around her who can protect her. However, she will stay away from tributes she finds suspicious, so she won´t be backstabbed by an ally. Strengths: Accuracy, survival, strength Weaknesses: Speed, intelligence, swimming ErikaReapings.png|Erika at the Reapings. ErikaArena.png|Erika in the Arena. ErikaVictor.png|Erika in her Victor's Interview. Trivia *Even though her picture implies so, Erika is not of asian descent. *Erika´s adoptive parents were not originally part of her history, neither was the attack on their lives. *She is named after the Pokémon gym leader Erika from Red/Blue/Yellow, Gold/Silver/Crystal, Firered/Leafgreen and Heartgold/Soulsilver. Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer